In many orthopedic procedures, bone graft material is processed and delivered to a surgical site in order to augment the natural bone. Such graft material typically includes autogenous bone, allograft, xenograft, or synthetic bone graft substitutes. In many orthopedic surgical procedures, particularly joint replacement surgery, certain implantable components must be affixed to bone. A patient's bone quality in an area where a prosthetic component is to be implanted must be sufficient to enable effective anchoring of the prosthesis to the bone. In such situations, bone graft material is used augment the bone. In the case of bone defects or injury, synthetic or natural bone grafts may also be implemented to fix the defect or injury. For example, bone graft materials and methods are used in cavities resulting from tumor removal or significant fractures.
Bone graft procedures are also typically implemented when removing and/or replacing a previously-implanted prosthesis. In such implant revision surgery, a previously implanted prosthesis is removed and replaced with a new prosthesis, and bone graft is used to fill-in or otherwise augment the cavity formed by removal of the previously implanted prosthesis (and any old bone cement, particulate debris, membrane, beads and other remnants associated with the prosthesis) to facilitate secure and desired positioning and implantation of the new prosthesis.
Bone graft may be used in a wet or slurry form, or alternatively, in a dry or particulate/granule form. Moreover, bone graft material may include a range of irregular particle sizes. The present disclosure provides improved systems and methods of use thereof that accurately deliver or dispense bone graft of varying particulate dimensions in a timely and controlled manner to a particular receiving location.